The present invention relates to a protection device of a personal digital assistant and, more particularly, to a protection device capable of preventing the electronic panel of a personal digital assistant from abrasion and breakage. Moreover, a protection cover of the protection device can be unfolded so that normal operations of the personal digital assistant will not be affected.
A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a new kind of portable device. Its volume is much smaller than that of a notebook computer so that it can be placed on a palm and operated. Recently, the PDAs have been much valued, and more and more people start to use them.
A PDA has many functions. For instance, it can store thousands of pieces of personal information including address lists, schedules, agenda, memos, and so on. When one needs to find out somebody""s telephone number, the PDA can quickly find out the required data for him, and it is not necessary for him to browse a notebook in a great bustle. When one needs to look up data of business cards, it is not necessary for him to search in a business card clip sweatily. All he needs to do is to click the PDA twice to exactly and quickly find out previously inputted data of business cards.
In addition to the above basic functions, most PDAs can link with a computer. For instance, electronic mails that have not been read at work can be transferred to a PDA to be read and replied on one""s commuting ways. Some PDAs can install various kinds of application programs such as spreadsheets, electronic maps, text editors, electronic books, and even games and global positioning and guiding systems.
Additionally, some PDAs have built-in wireless communication modules. In addition to being used as beepers, they can also receive real-time information such as stock market news, traffic statuses, weather predictions, real-time news, and so on. In the future, it is hopefully that PDAs can be combined with mobile phones.
However, there is no protection device on the electronic panel (display screen) of a general PDA in the prior art so that the electronic panel may easily abrade and break. Especially, the electronic panel will easily abrade and break due to factors such as impact when taken along with a user.
A protection sleeve 20a can be disposed for some PDAs 10a. As shown in FIG. 1, the protection sleeve 20a is a hollow cuboid with an opening at the top thereof. The top of the protection sleeve 20a has a cover body 21a to cover the top opening of the protection sleeve 20a. Corresponding lock tools 22a and 23a are disposed on the protection sleeve 20a and the cover body 21a, respectively. The two lock tools 22a and 23a can be locked together to fix the cover body 21a. 
The PDA 10a can be inserted into the protection sleeve 20a. The protection sleeve 20a is sleeved on the PDA 10a to prevent the electronic panel of the PDA from abrasion and breakage due to factors such as impact when the PDA is taken along with a user.
However, when the above protection sleeve 20a is sleeved on the PDA 10a, normal operations of the PDA 10a will be affected. It is necessary to pull the PDA 10a out from the protection sleeve 20a to use the PDA 10a. Therefore, a user needs to constantly and repeatedly pull the PDA 10a out from the protection sleeve 20a and then insert the PDA 10a into the protection sleeve 20a after used, resulting in much inconvenience in use.
Accordingly, the above protection sleeve of a PDA has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a protection device of a PDA, whereby a PDA can be inserted into a protection shell. When the PDA is not used, a protection cover body can cover on an electronic panel of the PDA, so that the PDA can be exactly kept in the protection device to prevent the electronic panel from abrasion and breakage. Moreover, the protection cover body is pivotally connected to the protection shell. When the PDA is to be used, the protection cover body can be unfolded to expose the electronic panel of the PDA to facilitate the operation of the PDA. Normal operations of the PDA will not be affected so that the PDA needs not to be pulled out from the protection device, hence facilitating the use and keeping of the PDA.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a protection device of a PDA. The protection device comprises a protection shell and a protection cover body. The protection shell has a receiving space therein and a window at the front side thereof. One end of the protection shell forms an opening. One end of the protection cover body is pivotally connected to the protection shell so that the protection cover body can cover on the window or be unfolded. A protection device of a PDA is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: